(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved partition screen connecting device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Partition screens are commonly used in offices or exhibition halls to divide a relative large space into a number of smaller units so the personnel will not be disturbed and can concentrate while working.
With reference to the annexed United States patents, the devices disclosed therein are largely complicated in construction, lacking in variety, and costly to manufacture.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved partition screen connecting device that can connect a plurality of partition screens by means of insert pins and allow connection of partition screens in a horizontal and vertical manner and in a stacking and sidewise manner to permit variety in arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved partition screen connecting device that is provided on both sides of a partition screen by means of insertion pins, with tightening elements securing the connecting device so that the partition screen assembly is firmly connected. Besides, the connecting device can be replaced and will not easily become disengaged due to external influences.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a convenient, simple and practical partition screen structure by simplifying construction of partition screens and utilizing lightweight material in conjunction with quick-to-assemble connecting devices so as to eliminate the drawbacks of prior partition screens, namely complicated construction, laborious assembly, and difficult re-arrangement.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.